


we made these memories ourselves

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, Roblivionberry, robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, Light Mention of Seb, Lots of Open Communication, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Reunion 2018, Robert and Aaron are soft older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: “Is that a photo album?” Aaron asks, eyeing the book’s floral design and red binding.“Thought we could drop it off for Liv,” Robert explains. “Give her something to make her days a little easier. So she knows we’re thinking of her.”Or, how Robert and Aaron put together Liv's present.





	we made these memories ourselves

It comes to him as they sit in the cafe, a way to distract his husband _and_ keep him occupied — _anything_ to keep him from blaming himself the way he’s been since Monday.

So his first order of business is to deposit their son in Aaron’s lap.

“Whoa… Wait. Where ya goin’?” The younger man asks, automatically shifting the infant into a more comfortable position. Robert would take a second to admire just how much of a natural parent he is if he didn’t feel a little pressed for time. He has to get a move on if he wants to get to the shops before they close.

“I’ve just remembered I’ve got a few things to take care of,” he tells the other man, his words _barely_ skimming the edge of the truth. He has half a mind to tell him what he’s planning but he doesn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Aaron raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything. Robert almost expects him to make a crack about going after Joe on his own, but he knows his husband knows him better than that. There’s no way he’d concoct a scheme against the other man without his input. After all, it _had_ been him who’d picked that particular toy truck. (Robert had liked a sleeker, _cooler_ -looking model, but Aaron had made the crucial observation that the one they’d ultimate gone with _detached_ , which would only add to the humour of his plan. He’d had to stop himself from ravaging the other man in the _toy shop itself_ for that.)

“Alright, see ya at home then,” Aaron tells him, his words coming out in a sigh.

“Yeah,” Robert agrees, nodding. “See you at home.”

He leans forward to give Seb a quick kiss on the forehead, before moving up and giving Aaron a longer, more lingering one.

He steps back and gives them both a smile, one with a _hint_ of nervousness at the edges. 

Their son beams up at him from his position in Aaron’s arms — a regular occurrence when it comes to the other man, the younger man already proving to be a firm favourite — and once again Robert regrets not having the time for a mini photo shoot. (Not that his phone _isn’t_ already filled with images of his partner holding an _utterly_ delighted baby.)

But Aaron’s right. Liv’s their main focus now — along with Seb _and_ Aaron’s happiness — so he rushes off to get what they’ll need.

:::::

He finds Chas behind the bar, busy admiring her new engagement ring. He’d roll his eyes if he didn’t remember Aaron’s dig about _him_ doing the same when _they’d_ first gotten engaged. (He’d argued that part of it was just his relief at being able to finally get the words out there, and to know that Aaron wanted this much as _he_ did, and perhaps, most crucially, that the man he loves had survived to actually _give_ him an answer.)

“Hey. Did you find what I texted about?” Robert asks, having just rushed back from town.

“Hmm?” She blinks at him before it sinks in. “Oh yeah. Here.”

She slides a narrow shoebox across the bar towards him.

“As many of Aaron’s baby photos as I could find,” Chas informs him, voice tinged with nostalgia. “Threw in a few from Christmas as well.”

There’s a beat of silence as a wave of awkwardness passes between them the way it always does when anyone mentions that not-so-brief period where he and Aaron weren’t together — _already_ a distant memory as far as _he’s_ concerned. (To be fair, at least _part_ of that is the result of sleep training an infant.)

“Thanks,” he tells her, meaning every word of it.

“It’s a nice thing you’re doing ya know,” she says as he gently takes the box and places it in the bag he’s carrying. “I’m sure they’ll both love it.”

He can feel his cheeks grow warm at her words, but he still shrugs, trying to make it seem like no big thing. “Just thought it would help get Aaron’s mind off everything. Or at least cheer him _and_ Liv up.”

Chas smiles at that, knowing full well just how much her son loves a good self-blame game — and how much his sister takes after him in the sullen teenager department.

“Well, just make sure you bring it 'round before you go tomorrow. I want to take a look before you drop it off,” she tells him, her firm tone making it clear that she won’t brook any objections.

Robert smiles and nods his response. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

With that, he gets ready to leave. “Better get home before Gerry decides _he’s_ going to make tea.”

He pretends _not_ to hear Chas’ much-too-long cackle.

:::::

Thankfully that’s very much _not_ the case when he gets back. Gerry _is_ there but he’s sat on the couch playing video games much like he usually does after a long day of… doing _whatever_ it is he does on a day-to-day basis. (Robert stopped inquiring after his _third_ experience listening to the teen expound on _Doug’s_ outlook on life — something no one _outside_ the Potts family should have to endure.)

“You got any pictures of you and Liv?” The older man asks, taking off his lighter spring jacket and hanging it up behind the door.

Gerry pauses the game and turns to him.

“I’ve got tons,” he beams, bristling with pride. “I’m kind of a selfie _king_. Why? Need help? Your and Aaron’s selfie game _is_ a little weak.”

“What? _No_.” Robert replies, bristling at the insinuation that he would take a bad picture of _Aaron_. But he pushes that aside in the interest of time. “I just need you to text me one or two of _her_ favourite photos of the two of you together.”

Gerry doesn’t question him, just fishes out his phone and starts swiping through his pictures.

Satisfied, Robert grabs the bag and heads upstairs to check on his husband.

:::::

He finds Aaron in their bedroom, having _just_ stepped out of the shower. The sight of the dark-haired man clad in nothing but a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers is enough to give Robert pause. So he stands where he is, gently leaning on the doorway, as he enjoys the view that is Aaron Dingle putting _on_ a pair of sweatpants.

Without missing a beat — because, like him, Aaron is sensitive to _his_ location at all times — his husband explains, “Seb decided he wanted to christen my last clean hoodie after all. Even gave me a cheeky smile after.”

The older man smiles at that, remembering a day when he’d had to sacrifice _three_ shirts to the gastric whims of the tiny infant, during a time he’d all but given up on having Aaron there beside him (if _at all_ ). He makes a mental note to do a fresh batch of laundry later that night. Just so his once-again husband can have his favourite hoodie back.

The snap of Aaron’s waistband quickly pulls him out of his domestic daydream, causing Robert’s lip to quirk up in amusement. (It’s one of his favourite sounds — usually made following a lazy bout of early morning love-making, or vigorous sex in the shower.)

“Just wear any one of the _hundred_ others you’ve got in your closet,” Robert smirks, well aware what the other man’s response will be.

Aaron snorts knowingly. He finally turns towards Robert and protests, “Why would I wear an outside hoodie _inside_?”

A second passes and smiles appear on their faces, the familiar wind-up having amused them both. But Aaron’s fades away a little faster than Robert’s — a regular side effect of Liv’s recent sentence.

“Got a surprise for you,” Robert announces, eager to channel the other man’s emotions into something a little more positive — or at least away from _himself_.

Judging from the way Aaron’s eyeing him, it’s clear that his husband has assumed it’s a _very_ different surprise than what he has planned. But as much as it pains him to do so, he shakes his head. “No. Not _that_ kind.”

(He _does_ file away the knowledge that Aaron seems to _really_ like this jumper on him. Though he’s not sure if that’s because he’s not wearing his usual number of layers atop it. He resolves to ask him later.)

Robert moves past the younger man and heads for their bed, taking a seat before gently pulling out the box, as well as the bag’s other contents and laying them on the bed. Aaron comes over and stands by him, placing a hand on his shoulder, as if to lean on him, as he quietly watches his actions.

It isn’t until he pulls out the last item that the other man reacts.

“Is that a  _photo_   _album_?” Aaron asks, eyeing the book’s floral design and red binding.

“Yeah,” Robert smiles up at him, his nose filled with the light scent of a _very_ familiar shower gel (yet another favourite sense memory of the man next to him), before looking back down at some of the crafting supplies he’d also picked up so they could possibly personalise it. (Though he’s not sure how onboard either Aaron _or_ Liv will be with the thought of _glitter_ glue.)

“Thought we could drop it off for Liv,” he explains, his eyes moving over each item he’s purchased or procured. “Give her something to make her days a little easier. So she knows we’re thinking of her.”

When he looks back up, he’s rewarded with Aaron gazing down at him, with tears in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. “She’ll love it.”

Robert beams, proud of his idea and glad to get the other man’s approval.

“So, come on then,” he says, patting the bed next to him. “We haven’t got _all_ night.”

Aaron’s touched chuckle rings in his ears as the mattress dips behind him.

:::::

Some photos are easy choices to be included…

Their wedding day. ( _“Us dancing, posing, or_ kissing _?”_ _“_ You _drinkin’ out of a welly.”_ )

Their first Halloween together: Liv dressed as Buffy ( _“All I need is a hoodie and some wood.”_ ), Robert as a vampire ( _“You’re tall, pale and ya hate garlic.” “Hey. I don’t_ hate _garlic.”_ ), and Aaron as a werewolf ( _“If_ I’m _doing this,_ you’re _doing this. You’re certainly hairy enough- Ow!”_ ).

Their first Christmas together. ( _“Just us together, or Liv as well?” “Just us. She knows what_ she _looks like.”_ )

Others are slightly tougher picks…

Liv and Aaron the morning of her 16th birthday. ( _“That_ is _a nice hoodie.” “Thanks. Picked it out myself.”_ )

Liv and Belle at Lisa’s 62nd birthday dinner. ( _“She actually made her a card. It was dead funny and everything.” “Well, she has to put her smart mouth to_ some _good use, hasn't she?”_ )

Robert and Aaron napping on the couch. ( _“No. You can see me drooling in this one.” “Perfect. It’ll make her laugh.” “Fine…”_ ) 

But the hardest is when he finds one of Liv and Aaron from last Christmas, his husband wearing the red Santa jumper he’d gotten him. It looks _exactly_ like how he’d pictured it when he’d first saw it, knowing the other man would get a kick out of it. But as much as _that_ pleases him, it doesn’t erase the dull sting of not actually getting to see it on the actual day.

As if reading his thoughts Aaron says, “I never got a chance to tell ya, but I loved it. Liv did too.”

“Maybe you can wear it for me sometime,” Robert finds himself saying, a not-so-small part of him eager to rewrite that more negative memory with one of a happier time.

Aaron’s gaze comes up to meet his own and the bearded man smiles, his eyes twinkling playfully.

“Maybe I _will_.”

:::::

“Why would she want pictures of _me_ as a kid?” Aaron grumbles, flipping through the ones Chas had given Robert. He’s laid back on their bed, various pictures of their collective childhoods and time as a couple spread out between them.

“Why _wouldn’t_ she?” Robert fires back, as he examines a picture of Aaron’s teenage self. “ _I’d_ have wanted some. _Still_ do.”

The younger man rolls his eyes, even as a smile graces his lips. “Shut up.”

“What?” Robert asks, smiling earnestly. “You don’t think I’d have fancied you back then?”

“Oh, I _know_ you would have,” Aaron replies, keeping his eyes focused on the photos in front of him. He pauses on one of _Robert’s_ younger self. “Just not sure I would have fancied _you_. Have you seen your _hair_?”

The words are barely out of his mouth before he bursts into a smile. It’s quickly followed by a chortle as Robert’s fingers find his stomach and start tickling him, the older man not caring that he might accidentally trample any of the photographs spread out between them as he stretches across the space to take his revenge.

Aaron flinches, trying to pull away, his arms moving to defend his sensitive spot. His raspy laughs fill the room, intermingling with Robert’s lighter, more amused ones.

The older man almost _sighs_ in contentment, having realised just how long it’s been since he’s heard that sound. Finally, he stops, leaving the scruffy brunette with pink cheeks and a slight wheeze.

“It’s good to see you smile,” Robert says, unabashed affection coming through as he watches the breath move in and out of his partner. “It’s been a while.”

Aaron’s flush turns into a blush at the sentiment, but he smiles nonetheless. “Thanks. For _all_ of this. It really feels like I’m actually doing something.”

He pauses, before adding. “Like _we’re_ doing something.”

Something inside Robert’s chest softens, like a weight he’d been carrying has been lifted. He smiles, genuine and free.

It’s silly, but ever since Liv’s confession that afternoon he’s been feeling a bit _helpless_ when it’s come to her current situation.

Because while Aaron had been able to offer her advice on how to deal with the Dingles — something Robert _still_ has trouble navigating sometimes — all _he’d_ done was brew them cups of tea. And later, when Bernice had stormed over, Aaron had sprung to Liv’s defence, while all _he’d_ been able to do was pack her bag and drive her to school. Even when it had come time for the Dingle family meeting, he hadn’t really put up a fight, instead just staying in the car and placing a call to his solicitor. When they'd eventually secured one, Aaron had been the one to follow up on Liv’s case and her chances in court, while he’d simply paid the bill. (It had been the least stressful option in the long run, given Aaron’s immense worry about the situation. But still, Robert can’t help but feel like there’s _more_ he could have done.)

“What’s the matter?” Aaron’s voice breaks through his thoughts, commanding all his attention the way it always does.

Robert pauses, unsure whether he should express his insecurities, his concerns seeming all the more trivial compared to what Liv is actually going through. But then he feels Aaron’s gaze on him, and he’s transported to that night on Vic’s doorstep, when the younger man had explicitly told him to _let_ him help.

So he does.

Because _nothing_ is getting in the way of this relationship — not even his _own_ feelings of inadequacy.

“I know it’s stupid, but sometimes it feels like I’m not doing enough to help her,” he says with a sigh. “I feel like all I do is pay for things. _You’re_ the one who's always talkin' to her and makin' her feel better about stuff. You do that for Seb too. And _he_ can barely _speak_.”

 _And you do it for_ me. _You’re_ always _doing it for me. Like_ now.

“It’s not like I have a problem with that,” he adds hastily. “It’s just… I wish _I_ could do that too. Or that _she_ felt like I could.”

Robert thinks back to the day he’d told Liv they’d gotten back together, and how she’d mentioned that _Alex_ had been able to talk her through some of her problems — all of which she had eventually filled him in on — a detail he’s ashamed to admit, still nags at him every now and then, because it stands for everything he feels he can’t offer — at least in the way that she probably needs.

Having finally finished saying his piece, he looks up at Aaron, who’s gazing at him with furrowed brows.

“Robert, what are you talkin’ about?” His husband asks him, bewilderment colouring his voice. “You _are_ helping. You’ve _been_ helpin’ this entire time.”

Now it’s _his_ turn to look confused.

“You’re always makin’ sure she’s fed, and that she has clean clothes,” the younger man continues, a more insistent tone in his voice. “And I know she complains, but you makin’ sure she does her homework is the only reason her grades are anywhere _near_ decent. You're the reason she still has a _brother_ and a roof above our heads."

Aaron lets out a deep breath, which only causes Robert’s heart to beat faster, his cheeks growing warmer for the second time that day — his now-usual response to being complimented by Aaron and anyone closest to him, But before he can respond, the other man’s speaking again.

“You’re a good brother, and a great father,” Aaron tells him gently. “And you’re an even _better_ husband. And I’m sorry I haven’t told you that. Especially lately. I’ve just been _so_ caught up with everythin’ that’s been happenin’ with Syd and the flat and now Liv. But I _want_ you to know, you're _not_ just spendin' money. You're  _investin'_ in our  _future_. I understand that now.”

Robert protests bashfully, his voice _just_ above a mumble. “But I don’t _want_ to be something else for you to worry about.”

Aaron barks out a laugh at that.

“Well, it’s not like I can just _stop_ worryin’ about ya, can I?” he says, a kind smile on his face as he shakes his head at the very thought. “I love ya. I’m _always_ gonna worry about ya. Just like I’m always gonna worry about Liv. And now, _Seb_.”

Robert feels his heart swell at the other man’s words, the smile on his own lips going from shaky to steady, anchored by his husband’s admission. Because he’s right. Sometimes love is simply needing to make sure that the other person’s alright — even if there’s nothing much you can do about it.

It’s what’s led Aaron to beat _himself_ up all week.

It’s what’s made Robert’s heart twist every time he’s seen the worry on Aaron’s face.

And it’s what they’re _both_ trying to do for Liv right now.

He reaches out and takes Aaron’s hand in his, giving it a grateful squeeze. The second their fingers slot together he feels that deep-seated sense of comfort that comes over him anytime they lock hands. Its sweeping presence calms any remaining nerves.

He brings Aaron’s hand up to his mouth and places a kiss on his knuckles. He lowers his hand and gives it another squeeze, his eyes remaining focused on it the entire time, as if memorising every little scar and callus. (Not that he _needs_ to. He’d set about committing every inch of Aaron’s body to memory mere days after their reunion, eager to get to know his husband thoroughly once more.)

“I’m sorry I promised the flat to Joe,” he says, unable to look at Aaron. “I should have tried to offer him something else.” 

Because as much as Aaron’s been blaming himself for letting down Liv, Robert’s been blaming _himself_ for letting down _both_ of them. 

 _I said I_ wouldn't _let you down again..._

The younger man lets out a slow sigh, before fixing him with a firm gaze. Robert can _feel_ him willing him to turn and look at him, but he resists for a few more seconds before finally giving in. He’s surprised by the determined look on Aaron’s face.

“ _None_ of that is your fault,” he says, each word coming out deliberate and measured. “ _You_ saved _my_ life. If anything, it’s _that_ bastard’s fault. What kind of man messes with a teenager’s solicitor over something like _this_?”

Robert feels the muscles in Aaron’s hand tense as he thinks of Home Farm’s latest owner and his recent actions, even the mere _thought_ of him aggravating his partner. He gives his fingers a reassuring squeeze and feels the other man calm down somewhat.

Eventually, a minute later, the Aaron Dingle he knows and loves and _married_ floats back down to him.

“Besides,” he says, voice gruff with teasing. “I don’t think you _could_ have given Joe half ya business _and_ our home. Even _if_ I would’ve let ya.”

When Robert looks at him questioningly, Aaron cracks a smile. “You’ve put too much hard work into doin’ _this_ place up to just _give_ it away like that.”

 _I’d do it all again if it meant keeping_ you _safe_ , he thinks. But the words don’t come out of his mouth.

Not that they need to. The look Aaron gives him makes it seem like he heard Robert’s thoughts loud and clear. He leans in, not caring about the photos either, and gives a Robert a gentle kiss.

When he’s done, he doesn’t pull away, just leans his forehead against the older man’s, saying firmly, “So stop blaming yourself, alright?”

Robert opens his eyes again and leans forward to give him a soft kiss of his own.

Only when _he’s_ finished, he moves back _all_ the way and replies, “Only if _you_ do too.”

After all, worry _is_ a two-way street.

Aaron rolls his eyes, a slow, lazy smile blooming on his face at the blonde man’s request. It takes everything in his power not to lean forward and claim his lips again, this time with a _lot_ more energy.

“I’ll promise I’ll stop…” The younger man reassures him, rolling his eyes. But then he comes to a stop, perfectly serious. “ _If_ you include _this_ picture of _you_.”

Before Robert can respond Aaron’s holding up that internal image of him from his teenage years, a terrible reminder of a time _before_ he knew better — at least _fashion-wise_. He cringes at the sight of his hair, and knows _instantly_ Liv will love it. (If anything, he may _never_ live this down.)

But that’s _another_ aspect of love, isn’t it? Putting the other person first, even if it’s not the best choice for yourself.

“Yeah yeah,” he says, shaking his head even as an amused smile dawns on his face. “Go on then.”

Aaron beams, thrilled at this minor victory, and for a second all Robert can think is, _Worth it._

But then he’s struck by another thought. “Only if we can put in _this_ one of _you_.”

He holds up an image of a sullen teen in an ill-fitting suit with a scowling expression and a shaved head. Facial expression aside, it’s a far cry from the man laid out next to him, which somehow makes him love it more.

Aaron lets out a groan and flops back. “I _told_ mum to _destroy_ that.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure the only thing is Liv’s going to be focusing on _me_ ,” Robert tells, both trying to be helpful and make a solid argument for his case. He can see from the expression on Aaron’s face that he’s winning.

The other man sighs reluctantly. “ _Fine_.”

Robert grins. Because Aaron Dingle may be sparse with his _spoken_ I love you’s, but he does stuff like _this_ all the time.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, heart filling with this unspoken sentiment.

But what he says is, “Alright, we better get started. I promised Chas I’d come by and let her take a look before I dropped it off in the morning.”

Aaron pushes himself up at that. He doesn’t need to say anything for Robert to know that he’s touched by _both_ gestures.

“Maybe we can have breakfast with her before _we_ go,” he says, letting Robert know that even though he appreciates his attempt to spare him any additional stress — the way thoughts of Liv’s current situation always seem to inspire in him, bringing up memories of his own time behind bars — he’d still like to make that trip.

Robert nods in understanding, happy to have the company. Who knows? Maybe they’ll let _Liv_ come and collect it, and then they’ll finally be able to see how she’s doing. (So far the teen’s put up a brave front during their daily phone calls. But he suspects that’s mostly for Aaron’s sake, his experience with his husband allowing him to detect an underlying current of worry during her terse answers to his questions.)

Once again a united front, they get back to the matter at hand.

“We should _definitely_ include _this_ photo,” Robert insists, picking up one of Aaron talking to Adam on their wedding day. “You look _great_ in that suit.”

He smiles at the mere memory of it. But Aaron just shakes his head.

“This album’s for _Liv_ , not _you_.”

:::::

The texts come in a short while later, just as he’s started placing photos in their various slots.

Aaron, currently the one whose hands are free, pulls up his phone, accessing what it says.

“It’s just a bunch of selfies from Gerry, of him and Liv,” he informs Robert.

A second later, his brow furrows in confusion.

“Why is he offerin’ us _selfie_ lessons?”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Robert and Aaron taking time out of their day to sit down and put together a special gift for Liv. And since I've never really written from Robert's POV, I thought that might be a fun way to do this. Of course, midway through I realised that I've been kind of wanting to see Aaron and Robert have a slightly more frank conversation (with half the ominous camera shots) where they both acknowledge their worries and promise not to be too rash. I included Gerry and Chas, because I love Gerry and I wanted to add even MORE meaning to their conversation on Thursday, when she said she was glad Aaron had him. 
> 
> Since this is my first time really writing Robert's POV the whole way through, please let me know if anything OOC as I'd love to fix that. (And if there are any factual inaccuracies, etc.) Hit me with any other thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns you may have, down below. Or find me on Tumblr as rustandruin. Happy Reading!


End file.
